my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Natsu Tsunda
Page by Boss182. Do Not edit without permission. Natsu Tsunda is the star student at Kintaru High. He is a pro hero in training but once his true power is unleashed then he becomes the pro hero "DragonBorn" Backstory Natsu grew up in a small town with his quirkless family. He went to the local elementary school where people were tested for their quirks. Natsu didn't get a quirk at the same time as his class so he was the target for bullies. He endured all the pain that was dealt to him because he knew he couldn't fight those with quirks. One day the bullies grabbed his little sister and started attacking her because they thought it would be fun. No matter how much Natsu begged they kept beating her until Natsu snapped and his quirk was shown for the first time. Fire and lightning bursted out of his hands and legs and his eyes glowed red. He punched the bullies once and knocked them all out. Afterwards Natsu woke up three days later in the hospital not remembering what happened. His sister told him about what happened once he woke and he was very surprised. The doctors were quite surprised that Natsu had two quirks and wanted to know why. He liked saving people so much that he decided to become a pro hero to help others for a living. Years later he wanted to enroll at U.A. but he missed the enrollment day so he went to Kintaru High and got in. He was a star student in combat but not so much in school work. He was undefeated in combat until a guy named Kaio Kabano. He beat Natsu without much effort. After that day Kaio and Natsu became friends and rivals. Kaio left Kintaru one day and transferred to another school and Natsu promised him that he would beat him next time they met. He became the "apprentice" of the hero Burst and went on many missions. He met a girl who was also working under Burst her name was Jika Iyasu. She worked well with Natsu and were great friends but one mission they went up against the Black Hands. After dealing damage to them the leader Drag Jika stood in the way so Natsu wouldn't kill her but Drag got up again and punched through Jika's chest. When this happened Natsu lost it and entered his "Dragon's Wraith" state and destroyed many building and blocks. Drag managed to get away but his actions that day made him a pro hero in the eyes of many and people started to call him "DragonBorn". Appearance Natsu is a muscular young boy and has red hair and always wears black and yellow clothes. He wears a bracelet made by Jika to show their friend ship. He has longer and sharp canine teeth. His eyes are yellow. His hero costume is that he wears a black sleeveless opened vest and black and yellow pants. He also wears black sandals. He also wears a grayish-white scarf. He was very unstable and hostile but he learned how to hold back the hostile part of him. Personality Natsu is very careless and laid back. If he gets hurt he doesn't mind at all. He always wanted to be the strongest person in the world after Jika was killed so no one would have to suffer like she did. He can get instantly serious very easily but usually when he sees one of his friend are hurt, insulted, or are crying. But he will not show mercy if one of his friends are killed. He hates people who treat their friends/comrades like garbage. Abilities Durability: Natsu can be impaled, broken, and be almost ripped apart but no matter what he will always try (and most likely will) stand back up with a smile. Fire Immunity: Natsu's body is immune to all types of heat/fire. Blast Resistance: Natsu is very difficult to knock away due to the fact that all explosions are weaker against him by 70% then the normal person. Strength and Speed: Natsu is very quick and strong. He can stop a building from falling by holding it up and he can run a 2 miles in 3 minutes. Sense: Natsu has incredible senses. He can track someone by smell and even smell from over three miles away. Quirk Crackle is a marriage quirk between the quirks Flame and Discharge. Quirk Skills Part 1 * Fire Fist: The user engulfs their hand in burning flames to attack with up close or fire the flames off of the users hands. ** Flame Gatling: The user shoots fireballs out of their hands while punching. * Fire Feet: The user lights their legs on fire to attack with up close or fire it for more range. ** Flame Jump: The user uses the flames to increase jump height and movement speed. ** Flame Rocket: The user uses their flames to propel themselves up or forward. * Flame Whip: The user creates long line of flames and when they hit their target the impact will be explosive. * Hot Snack: The user can inhale all types of fire and adds the power on top of his next few moves. Max power increase is up to 200%. The user can also restore energy when eating fire ** Spit Out: The user shoots out small hot "bullets" of fire after eating Fire. ** Energy Transfer: The user can eat other types of elements such as lighting to charge their attacks and for energy BUT the user will have stomach aches after consumption. * Dragon's Breath: The user lights the inside of them on fire and them shoots out a long stream of flames that could melt metal. ** Homing Breath: The user fires a thin long beam of fire that homes on the targets. Weaker than the normal breath. Can change direction mid-air. * Flame Bomb: The user charges up a big ball of flames and them unleashes the attack which will cause terrible burns and a big bang. Ultimate Moves (Flame) * Full Flame Body: The user lights their entire body on fire making it almost impossible to attack hand-to-hand. * Dragon Form: The user surrounds themselves in fire and absorbs all heat in the area, including body heat. The user will then have their eyes glow red for a few seconds then the form will activate fully. The user's strength and speed are increased by 300% of the normal power. The user can control themselves unlike when they're in "Dragon's Wraith". * Dragon's Wraith: The user creates a pire of flames that reaches into the sky. After that pire is created the flame pire twists and consumes the user causing them to increase all their power by 500%. While in this stage the user is almost unstoppable. Lasts for 25 minutes or until the user beats/finishes what made them go into the form in the first place. User passes out for 3 days after the effect wears off. The user can consume target's body heat while in this state. * Dragon Flare: The user creates a dragon out of the flames they create. The dragon acts as another creature and listens to the user. Only lasts for 15 minutes. * Blast Breath: Fires an incredibly strong flame breath that incinerates anything in its path. Makes the user unable to use his quirk for 5 minutes after use. * Flame King: The user concentrates all of the fire into the core of their body. The heat of the fire can melt rock. The fire is bright Red. Lasts for 2 minutes. After use the user cannot use fire for three days. Quirk Skills Part 2 * Lightning Fist: The user consumes their hands in electricity for extra attack. ** Zap Gatling: Covers the user's arms in electricity and punches at incredible speeds. * Lightning Legs: The user consumes their legs in electricity for increased movement and power. ** Current Ride: The user can ride on electric currents to move. * Lightning Shot: Fires bolts of lightning out of the user's body. * Lightning Rod: The user targets a target and electricity will strike the user from any direction. * Sparkle Taste: The user can inhale all types of electricity and adds the power on top of his next few moves. Max power increase is up to 200%. The user can also restore energy when eating electricity. * Zap Breath: The user breathes out a power electric beam that deals incredible damage. * Shock Whip: The user creates long whips of electricity to attack with destructive power. * Shock Bomb: The user charges up a big ball of electricity and them unleashes the attack which will cause the target to be paralyzed. * Energy Eye: Allows the user to see any type of energy through walls and other objects. Ultimate Moves (Discharge) * Full Energy Body: The user covers their entire body with electricity making it hard to fight hand-to-hand. * Energy Prison: The user creates a prison out of electricity making it almost impossible for the target to escape but the user cannot use their quirk while the prison is active. * Shock Wings: The user creates wings out of lightning that allows them to fly on the electrical currents in the air. * Lightning King: The user concentrates all of the electricity into the core of their body. The air and any object within 15 meters of the user will be electrified. Lasts 2 minutes. Cannot use electricity for 3 days after the effect ends. Combo Moves * Fusion Breath: Fires a strong blast of electricity and fire from his mouth. Cause both the effects from "Zap Breath" and "Dragon's Breath". * Crackling Fists: He covers his hands with fire and electricity. The attack power is stronger than both versions. ** Crackle Gatling: Shoots fireballs that are consumed with electricity. * Crackling Feet: Consume his feet with both fire and electricity. * Crackle and Spark: Fires a powerful flame blast and follows up with a lightning strike soon after. * Crackling Whips: The user creates whips out of fire and electricity to attack large areas. * Boom Bomb: Creates a giant ball of fire and electricity. After use Natsu loses almost all of his energy. * Giga Breath: Fires the Blast Breath and the Zap breath at the same time then fires the Fusion Breath. They then will all come together and cause epic destruction. * Eye Of The Storm: He creates a huge flaming thunder storm around him increasing his own power in the process as well as makes it so that lightning strikes and raining fireballs are common around him. * The Emperor: '''Uses both Flame King and Lightning King at the same time. After use the user cannot use fire or lightning for three days. Forms '''Info: These forms are achieved by the quirk user not the quirk itself. The forms will activate at moments of emotion or when the user focus' really hard to activate it. The normal quirk can be used with the forms. * Hellfire: After eating Endeavor's fire he gained the ability to use Endeavor's fire with his own fire mixed in. * Black Fire: After eating Black fire he gain the ability to use black fire with his mixed in. * Blue Blaze: After eating blue fire he gained the power to use blue flames. * Heaven Blazer: After eating "Heaven Flames" from Aciano's quirk, Heaven Fire, he gained the ability to use the "Heaven Flames". * Plasma: After eating plasma he gained the ability to use plasma. Equipment * All His Clothes: They are fire-proof and conduct electricity. * Jika's Bracelet: This is his confidence as an item. If something happens to it you'll feel his wraith. Stats Trivia * He's not a full pro because of his temper otherwise he'd be a very young pro hero. Category:Heroes Category:Students Category:Pro Heroes Category:Characters Category:Emitter Quirk Users